


Burn (Hawke and Kirkwall)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Gen, Hamilton parody, Parody, Sad, Work In Progress, could be hawke of either gender i guess, hawke is sad, i just always imagine a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of "Burn" from Hamilton: An American Musical. A Champion says her goodbyes to the city that made her, and then destroyed her.





	Burn (Hawke and Kirkwall)

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best, but it is what it is. There will be minor changes eventually I'm sure but for now I'm posting it. If you're musically inclined and would like to sing it (or any of my parodies!) please feel free, just link me wherever you post it and let me know! I can't sing so I have no idea how these sound really.

 

They say you're the city that made me

You called me your champion

You raised me up high

Let all my hopes fly

Thought I'd never die

 

Do you know what Meredith said

When she first summoned me to her side

she said,"Help capture these mages, Hawke

Lets leave them nowhere to hide."

 

You and your walls promised us safety

A place we could live as a family

I had such hopes for you and you have crushed them

You showed no mercy

 

The templars they moved all in silence

I screamed and I yelled out for answers that horrible day

When with nothing to say

Stole my sister away

Took my mother away

 

You took them away

 

You let me believe I had saved you

For one shinning moment the world was alright

I had finally won

But what had I done

 

Remember what Bethany said?

When the gallows first loomed in our sight

She said: "You have brought us home at last."

Though her face had grown pale with her fright

 

You and your streets led me in deeper

I thought if I just crept in farther

I thought I could care for them despite your darkness

I was mistaken

How dare you take them from me

 

I pulled myself back from the narrative

Let further historians wonder

At the fate of the Champion

When you killed her heart

Then Anders tore it apart

I'm watching you burn

Watching you burn

 

You don't have a right to my heart

I gave you the best of my life

You paid me back suff'ring and strife

Your walls will keep burning

Long after I've left you

So let them all blame me

 

You forfeit all rights to my love

My friends I will keep at my side

As we run from a city that's died

With only the memories

Of the hope you once gave

I'm watching you burn


End file.
